1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video disc reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is capable of performing varied-speed reproduction of a CLV (constant linear velocity) or long-time type video disc where synchronizing signals recorded in adjacent tracks are positionally non-coincident with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical video discs for general home use are classified into a standard or CAV (constant angular velocity) disc where a video signal of one frame (two fields) is recorded in each circular track on the disc, and a long-time or CLV (constant linear velocity) disc where the linear velocity for each track is maintained constant and the number of frames recorded in one circular track changes within a range of one to three during progress of reproduction from the innermost track to the outermost track.
FIGS. 4 and 5 schematically illustrate a CAV disc 41 and a CLV disc 42, respectively. In the CAV disc 41, as is obvious from the drawing, positions 44 of recorded vertical synchronizing signals (V signals) in adjacent tracks 43 are coincident with each other, so that there occurs no disorder in the synchronism of reproduced video signal despite a track jump of an optical pickup head, whereby any varied-speed reproduction mode with track jumps such as slow, still, fast-forward or reverse reproduction can be achieved substantially without causing any disorder of the reproduced picture. Meanwhile in the CLV disc 42, positions 44 of recorded vertical synchronizing signals (V signals) in adjacent tracks 43 are not coincident with each other, so that the synchronism of the reproduced video signal is disordered due to a track jump of an optical pickup head, thereby causing considerable disorder of the reproduced picture to eventually bring about difficulties in practical use.